


My Hero academia- Hamilton AU

by TNT_Explosion_Red_Riot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNT_Explosion_Red_Riot/pseuds/TNT_Explosion_Red_Riot
Summary: MHA: Hamilton AUSome things may not make not be canon, i just made it up to add some spice to the storyClass 1-A puts on a performance of the worldwide Musical Hamilton but with a twistWho will live, who will, die and who will live to tell their story?read the find out
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Characters based on appearance

there will be alternant version 

Hamilton- Izuku Midoriya 

Arron Burr- Bakugo 

John Laurens- I'm saving that for later....hahahaha try to guess 

Lafayette- Obviously Aoyama

Hercules- Sato 

Philip Schuyler- Aizawa (I know he's only mentioned in the actual Musical but I just had to put him in) 

Angelica- Yaoyorozu 

Eliza- Ochako 

Peggy- Jiro 

Samuel Sea-bury- Neito Momona

King George- Twice (I know he's a villain but I though this was the perfect role for him) 

George Washington - I think we all know who should play him.....*cough* *cough* All Might

Theadosia (Daughter) - Eri 

Philip Hamilton- Kota 

Thomas Jefferson- Kaminari 

James Maddison- Kirishima 

Maria Reynolds- Toga 

James Reynolds- Hanta Sero 

George Eacker- Shouji 

Recovery Girl as Recovery Girl 

Who ever is not listed they will be the background dancers   
let me know if y'all agree with this list... It might change as the chapters progress 

Next Post: Friday 21st


	2. OMAKE: Free Iwatobi Swim Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free: Hamilton AU
> 
> The interlude of the Dolphin and Killer Whale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin as Hamilton 
> 
> Lori as Eliza (But their not married or anything) 
> 
> Makoto and Haru (Laurens)

Makoto: We may not live to hear your story

Lori: Rin, there’s a message for you from Japan

Haru: But we will surely watch you fight

Rin: If its from Haru or Makoto I’ll read it later

Lori: It says its from Sousuke

Makoto: And when you win and take the glory

Rin: Will read it for me

Haru: Swim free and dive into the light

Dear Rin

It pains me to inform you that both Haru and Makoto were both involved in a terrible accident regarding a drunk driver, they both sustained grave injuries, Haru was treated for severe internal bleeding, along with brain damage, his heart stopped moments after they had reached the hospital, Makoto soon followed minutes later, he had succumbed to his wounds. Arrangements have already been made and the funeral will be a week from today. As you know Haru, Makoto and the others trained exceptionally hard and qualified to attend Nationals however due to unfortunate events, they will no longer be attending and the Iwatobi Swim Club was permanently disbanded.

H and M: We know you’ll win for the both of us

Lori: Rin, are you alright

Rin I have so much training to do


	3. OMAKE 2 FREE HAMILTON AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STAY ALIVE 
> 
> if you watched Hamilton then you know the feels are coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG NEVER IN MY LIFE DID I THINK I WOULD POST TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW.

WHERE IS MY FRIEND

**Doctor:** Mr. Nanase Come in, he was brought in half an hour ago, he suffered a fatal seizure, due to a sever blow to the head 

**Makoto:** Is he alive?

 **Doctor:** Yes, but you have to understand, we discovered intense swelling in his brain, and major damage to his skull

 **Haru:** May we see him please? 

**Doctor:** We are doing everything we can, but I must warn you, he may not have much time left

 **Haru:** Rin

 **Rin:** Hey

 **Rin:** I know exactly who I swim forFor theteam now I can fly

 **Haru:** I know I know shh I know , I knowShh I know just rest and win this fight

 **Rin:** Even before I dive right inI could see our future shineI could see your dream with mine 

**Makoto:** I know, save your strength and stay alive

 **Haru:** Gou

 **Gou:** What happened Haru, is he going to survive this. Who did this to him, Makato did you know

 **Rin:** Gou I’m so sorry, for not being what you needed

 **Gou:** Ni-san

 **Rin:** I’d swim for hours

 **Gou:** You’d train for hours

 **Rin:** I would always aim for the time

 **Gou:** You’d swim and win about every time 

**Rin:** I would always race for time

 **Gou:** Shh I know, I know

 **Rin:** I will always race for time

 **Gou:** I know, I know 3, 2, 1 take your mark, win, ready set go

 **Rin:** win ready set go

 **Gou:** Good. 3, 2, 1 take your mark, win

Rin: 3, 2 ,1

Gou: Ready set go….Ready set go....ready set

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP

NOOOO


End file.
